This Could Get Messy
by FionnualaO'Bryan
Summary: Dean has finally found a girl that can match him step for step, but can he keep up? And he *giant nervous gulp* loves her. Will this new and skilled hunter slow him down or give him a whole new reason to push harder? Find out in this tale of love and intrigue! Sorry I'm awful at summaries.(Set while Same isn't hunting) DeanxOC Rated T, subject to change.
1. The Girl at the Bar

Talk Dirty To Me

Dean X OC

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the song, the only thing that is mine is my OC :)**

**AN: This is the first story I've written from a first person POV so constructive criticism would be appreciated! And I tried to make sure Dean was in character :) **

_You know I never  
I never seen you look so good  
You never act the way you should  
But I like it  
And I know you like it too  
The way that I want you  
I gotta have you  
Oh yes, I do_

The Roadhouse was packed the night I met the oldest Winchester brother. I'm not usually one to let some guy with sharp looks sidetrack me, with my occupation you really can't, but for some reason unbeknownst to me his green eyes left me breathless. He was really something else; I knew that from the moment he and his younger brother walked through the door.

"Now what's a pretty girl like you doing in a rough place like this? Why I don't ever think I've seen anyone look quite this good," he drawled, taking a seat at the bar next to me and ordering two beers. A flirtatious smile stretched ear-to-ear across his face and his gorgeous eyes twinkled.

I laughed, flashing a slightly flirtatious smile of my own. "I really think that phrase is the most cliché thing I've heard all night, but if you must know I'm working." My own Southern drawl was much thicker than his, I realized. I was tracking a vengeful spirit, just a regular salt 'em and burn 'em, but he didn't need to know that. He'd only try to get involved and he would just get in my way, and gosh. Even thinking about it was entirely too messy.

He reappraised me, taking me into deeper consideration than he had initially. "Really now, and what kind of work would give such a delicate girl such ugly bruises?" He asked, his voice as soft as the hand brushing the yellowing bruise on my right cheek. The bruise was from a nasty hit I'd taken in a fight with a werewolf in Detroit, but the blush creeping up my cheek was all the work of Dean Winchester.

The feel of his hand on my cheek made my breath catch. The tiny hitch was barely perceptible, and I prayed he didn't notice it. But alas, the romance gods where taking no pity on me that night, he _so _did. My voice was shaky when I finally spoke to him. "It's an occupational hazard. I hunt for a living. And I believe that you are getting _entirely_ to close, Mr. Winchester." I absolutely could not put myself in a person situation with him. Getting attached got you hurt and death followed him like a lost puppy dog looking for a home.

He pulled his hand away, a devious look forming in his eyes. "So you're a hunter then huh. And for the record I don't remember introducing myself to you Miss…" He left the sentence hanging and open, a smile playing on his mouth as he waited for me to fill in the blank. I found he was getting way to close and the closer he got the more my inhibitions slipped away. He was like a magnet and I felt nearly helpless about being pulled in, maybe some part of me even wanted to be his next conquest.

I scoffed at him, a smile forming on my mouth. "You don't have to tell me who you are. Every hunter in this bar and out of it knows who you and your brother are. And it's Ms. Whelan. Katelyn Whelan. And yes I'm a hunter, probably have been longer than you." The statement was true. My mother was a hunter, and her mother before her. For all of my twenty six years this had been the only life I have known.

"I highly doubt that, Katelyn. But that can be a discussion for a later date. For now you should dance with me. Surely you're light on your feet, what with hunting demons and all." He laughed and pulled me to my feet and against my better judgment I went more than willingly. All the while asking myself why he twisted me up in knots the way he did. My knees went weak when he twirled me around and then rested his hands on my hips, keeping me close to him. He smelled strongly of leather and Old Spice cologne and the smell was more intoxicating than the finest wine.

"You know I can't get involved with you right? Our job is messy, too messy for complications." Despite the words coming out of my mouth, however, I leaned in just a bit closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder. All I wanted in that moment was to take him back to my hotel room and… Whew, I started sweating just thinking about it. He slid his arms tighter around me and I could feel his warm breath on my skin. We weren't really dancing, just kind of stepping around in a circle.

"Well you are most definitely not acting the way you should if you plan on getting rid of me before the end of the night, and I am about one hundred and twenty five percent sure that you are enjoying this just as much as me, if not more. And with the way you're up against me right now, I just have to have you" He said cockily, with what seemed like a challenge in his voice. A challenge I was more than ready to accept. So, with the last ounce of self-control I had fighting shriveling away, I let him tell his brother we were leaving and followed him to his Impala.


	2. Back At the Hotel

**See my disclaimer in chapter 1 :) Hope everyone is enjoying!**

Things heated up quickly once we made it back to the car, a lot quicker than I expected. His lips found mine our mouths clashed together as if the only think keeping us alive was the contact of our mouths. We came together with a chemistry I had never experienced before, every touch, no matter how minute, felt like electricity. It was almost as if we fit together, he knew all the right buttons of mine to push and somehow I knew his too. Before we even got the door to the car open his hand was my shirt and he was copping a feel. I separated our mouths long enough to look at his green eyes, alive with a lustful fire, and to say with as much breath as I could muster, "Not here, we have to at least get back to the hotel." As turned on as I was I still had dignity and I was really respected. Doing the dirty deed with Dean Winchester outside the bar would ruin that hard fought for reputation.

"Come on; take a walk on the wild side. What's more fun than having sex with an extremely attractive guy on the outside of a gorgeous Impala named Baby?" He laughed low and sultry, his mouth finding its way to my neck to kiss my pulse and his fingers working deftly at my belt buckle. It was all I could do to not let him have his way right then and there, but I had to think of what the guys would say should they see, or God forbid, _hear_ me. I'd be the laughing stock of the hunter world and I would probably never get a job again. And so I pushed him away.

"You named your car Baby, really?" I laughed and leaned up to give him a slow, passionate kiss; our tongues and mouths moving with each other in perfect harmony, breaking it off way to soon in order to walk around the car and open the passenger door. "Come on biggun, I am not a lady you want to keep waiting." I don't think I've ever seen a man open a door and crank a car so fast in my lifetime, and probably never will again.

"Woman you kill me. You really do. I haven't been this hot for a woman in a long time and you just have to make me drive back to the hotel. I'm gonna combust." Dean shifted uncomfortably in the driver seat of the car, clearly still aroused, but all I could manage to do was laugh at him. That earned me a sharp look. "Look, you're doing something to me no woman has done in a really long time. If I didn't know any better I would say you were possessed." Another sharp glance told me he was only half joking.

I pulled out my flask of Holy Water and took a deep swig, just to prove to him that I was indeed a human hunter. "Holy Water, I promise. And trust me, I feel the same way, to be honest I've never felt like this before. Period. Feelings like this make things messy, they get you hurt in the heat of battle. But I can't stop it, and I tried." I looked him in the eyes, my desire only growing. "Dean we've never even met before, what is this?" My voice came across as sincere and sultry all at the same time.

"I don't know, but I sure as hell ain't complaining sweetheart." I swear I was going to pounce on him then, his voice had me coming undone, but I saw the neon lights of the motel right in the nick of time. "You better get yourself ready, sweetheart, because I promise you will not be able to walk when I get done with you." I probably could've gotten off just from him talking to me. As he parked the car I slid across the seat and pressed my lips against, if we didn't do something soon I was going to melt into a puddle of Winchester induced sexual frustration. "The hotel room, now." He growled and who was I but to oblige?

~~~~~Several Hours of Adult Acts Later~~~~~

We fit together like the last two pieces of a thousand piece puzzle. Lying in his arms after he rocked my world, multiple times might I add, felt like the most right thing in the world and I felt like if I tried to get up the foundations holding the earth might crumble and fall. I was satisfied and warm, Dean was stroking my auburn hair and the warmth of his bare chest on my cheek was all I could ask for. The only thought going through my mind was that I was in love with this man I had only just met. Not that I would ever tell him that.

I felt Dean draw in a deep breath and looked up to see a peculiar look on his face. I braced myself, not knowing what was coming but expecting the worst, after all; he _was_ the king of one night stands with a bad reputation for morning after tact. "What is it Dean? What's the matter?" He looked down at my and flashed his trademark grin and brought his hand to stroke my cheek.

"Nothing, sweetheart, I'm just thinking. I'm only thinking." I could physically feel my features twist up in confusion. I propped myself up on my elbows and studied him, from the fine planes of his chest to the stubble on his shin. And again I am struck by just how beautiful he is, I know that deep down on the inside he is good and pure and brave and strong. The man I have fallen in love with in the space of six hours is a hero.

"Please tell me, you won't scare me off I promise. Just please tell me."

"It's crazy; it's really out there on a limb." The look in his eyes made me not care.

"I don't care. I'm sure I've heard crazier, I mean after all, I hunt demons for a living."

"I think I love you. I have this feeling in my chest and I think I love you." His voice was soft and he had closed his eyes, like he was scared of how I would take it. But I felt the same way.

And just as soon as I opened my mouth to say just those words I so desperately wanted to say my phone started ringing off the hook. _Perfect._


	3. The Crumbling Edifice

I took a moment to let what he had said soak in; utterly surprised he had said it. Then again, had he really said it? It was entirely possible that I had simply imagined it; after all, it was what I wanted to hear and seemed quite out of character for him. I could only stare at him wide eyed, my mouth gaping open. I was at a complete and utter loss for words, a phenomenon that didn't normally strike me. "I- I um I have to get this." I blurted finally, cursing myself for not thinking of anything more to say, but it was the truth, the call was from the girl who the vengeful spirit I was hunting was haunting. He looked at me, disappointment thick on his face, and nodded making room for me to get up. I couldn't though; I only held my fingers up to my lips motioning for him to be quiet.

"Talk to me, what's up?" I turned my eyes to meet Dean's and gave him a steady look.

"The ghost! It's here and I can't get away from it and it's trying to hurt me and you need to hurry and help me! Please God, please hurry oh please!" The panic in her voice was evident and not concealed at all. I took a breath to calm myself before responding.

"Okay, Jeanette, I need you to calm down some and find some salt. Do you have it? Good put in a circle around you and stay in it. My partner and I will be there shortly. Okay honey, bye." I looked at Dean and smiled. "If you don't mind darlin', we need to get going."

We dressed quickly and almost ran to the car, not speaking and certainly not looking each other in the eyes. And of all things, when the radio started playing the song was none other than Warrant's "Cherry Pie". Really romance gods, really? "U-uh maybe I should change it." He said with a sheepish smile moving to turn the dial, switching it to "Talk Dirty to Me". Oh. My. God. "Okay so maybe no radio then," he said clearing his throat and letting his hand fall beside him on the bench seat. I slid over and took his hand in my own, lacing our fingers together, and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Hey Dean," my voice was quiet and tentative; "did you really say that you love me?" There was a moment of tense silence, long enough to make me realize I was holding my breath. I closed my eyes, praying that his answer was the one I wanted to hear.

"Yeah, yeah I did."

I breathed a sigh of relief and leant in close to his ear. "I love you too. I don't know why, and I know how crazy it is but I love you too." I finished my quiet declaration with a kiss on his check.

"Well hot damn I was starting to think I was losing my mind! Now let's kick some spirit ass!" He said his eyes glowing as he turned the radio back up. I let go a chuckle at his excitement and finished giving him directions. I was sure that before we would have a chance to get there he would explode. The very, very mutual feeling changed, though, when we pulled up to the ancient and decrepit house where the victim was. The feeling of dread set in as soon as you pulled on to the driveway.

A huge weeping willow that was surely as old as the house itself if not older stood as sentinel in the front yard, as if guarding the property and the house that loomed ahead. The faded blue paint was peeling from the siding and the shutters hung broken and crooked from shattered windows. You could just barely see a light glowing from the rightmost window of the bottom floor. A thick mist clung close to the ground and the property was still and silent; almost as if it were waiting for something.

We parked the car just a stride away from the crumbling steps and went quickly and smoothly to the trunk to gather gear. I had to admit it; he had one of the nicest spreads I had seen. Not near as nice as mine, but nice nonetheless. I gave him an appreciative nod heading straight for my weapon of choice, a sawed-off shotgun. I also pulled my iron dagger from its resting place in my boot. I then in a matter of seconds went through my mental checklist. Gun, holy water, blade, lighter, salt, lighter fluid, extra hair ties, I had everything.

"That's a nice pig sticker you got there, where did you get it?" He was noticing my, blade as deadly and beautiful as the woman who gifted it to me.

"My mother gave it to me. The hunt before she died, actually. She told me it was the most important piece of weaponry she could give to me, that I should take good care of it and use it to keep its blade sharp. She was killed by a demon the next day." I was never particularly close to my mother; she left me at my aunts more often than not when she went on hunts and was very distant towards me when she saw me. The only time we were truly together was when we were hunting together. And even then it felt as though I were more a burden than a child. "We should head inside."

He gave me a long look, carefully storing the information away for later, I assumed. I turned away quickly on heel and headed for the house, swinging my long hair behind me. My mother was a touchy subject. I could feel his eyes boring into me as I stalked away, but I was focused in the job at hand now. My mommy issues could be dealt with later. For now I would just let her memory make me angry, it would help in dealing with the spirit. I could hear Dean's footfall behind me and I felt safer for it.

"Katelyn, Katelyn please run! Please hurry!" I ran towards the sound of Jeanette's screams, Dean soon matching me step for step so that we reached the scene together. What I saw was most certainly not what I anticipated at all.

I gasped in horrified shock at the thing that had once been sweet little timid Jeanette.


End file.
